1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication unit including a device for preventing loss or theft, in particular, but not exclusive to, mobile telephone handsets and portable computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatus are prone to being lost or stolen. Mobile telephone handsets and palmtop computers are particularly vulnerable on account of their compact size and light weight.
The present invention seeks to help prevent loss or theft of such apparatus. According to the present invention there is provided electronic apparatus including a device for preventing loss or theft, the device configured to receive and assess an enabling signal from an external source and to control operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon said assessment.
The electronic apparatus may be portable and may be a communications unit, such as a mobile telephone, or a data processing unit, such as a computer. The device may be configured to measure the strength of the enabling signal, to trigger a first alarm if the signal strength is below a first predetermined level and to trigger a second alarm if the signal strength is below a second predetermined level. The enabling signal may include identity information for the external source and the device may be configured to examine said identity information. The device may be configured to trigger an alarm in dependence upon said identity information or to disable operation of the electronic apparatus. The device may be configured to receive a personal identification number and to enable or maintain operation of the electronic apparatus if the personal identification number is received. The device may be configured to receive the enabling signal within a defined time slot. The device may be configured to perform a first test on information relating to the enabling signal and to report the result of said first test, which may comprise an audible, visual or vibrational alarm. The device may be configured to perform a second test on information relating to the enabling signal and to report the result of said second test, which may also comprise an audible alarm. The electronic apparatus may be configured to be disabled in response to said second test and may be configured to receive a personal identification number in response to said second test. The electronic apparatus may be configured to perform a test on said personal identification number and to enable operation of itself in dependence upon the result of said test on said personal identification number. The device may be configured to receive a personal identification number in response to said second test and to perform a test on said personal identification number. The device may be configured to enable operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon the result of said test on said personal identification number.
The operation of said electronic apparatus may include operation of all functions of said electronic apparatus. The device may be configured to maintain operation of the apparatus.
According to the present invention there is also provided a control device for preventing loss or theft, the device configured to receive and assess an enabling signal from an external source and to control operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence said assessment.
According to the present invention there is also provided electronic apparatus incorporating said control device.
According to the present invention there is also provided control apparatus for preventing loss or theft comprising a first control device configured to transmit an enabling signal and a second control device configured to receive and assess the enabling signal and to control operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon the proximity of the first control device.
The first device may comprises a radio frequency tag or a Bluetooth chip and may be incorporated in a smart card, within a badge, in an item of jewelry, in an article of clothing or in an item of personal property.
The second control device may be configured to maintain operation of the electronic apparatus.
According to the present invention there is also provided a system for preventing loss or theft of electronic apparatus, the system comprising electronic apparatus, a first control device configured to transmit an enabling signal and a second control device configured to receive and assess the enabling signal and to control operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon said assessment.
According to the present invention there is also provided a method of preventing loss or theft, the method comprising transmitting an enabling signal and receiving and assessing the enabling signal and controlling operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon the assessment.
According to the present invention there is also provided a method of preventing loss or theft, the method comprising receiving and assessing an enabling signal and to control operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence said assessment.
According to the present invention there is also provided a computer program to be loaded on data processing apparatus to control operation of electronic apparatus so as to prevent loss or theft, such that the data processing apparatus receives information relating to an enabling signal received from an external source, assesses said information and controls operation of the electronic apparatus in dependence upon said assessment.